Explode
by screamingohyeah
Summary: An falling out between Kendall and Logan turns into something more.


**So...I was watching Welcome Back, Big Time when this came to mind. It's my first smut, so I hope it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**.

* * *

Logan stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Mere seconds later it flung back open and revealed Kendall. He followed the obviously pissed off brunette into the room, who groaned when he realized his blonde friend's presence.

"For fuck's sake, get away from me Kendall," He growled, dark eyes glaring at Kendall. Kendall only crossed his arms firmly over his chest.

"No." He said. Logan fumed and pushed at the blonde, who didn't move.

"Get out! I hate you, you fucking ungrateful bastard!" Logan screamed. Kendall's eyes narrowed.

"How am I ungrateful?" He demanded. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I stayed all fucking day in this apartment doing the homework you were too damn lazy to do just so you could run around with that bimbo you call your girlfriend!" Logan snarled. Kendall's eyes began to fill with anger.

"Don't you dare talk about Jo like that!" Kendall said dangerously. Logan gave a careless laugh.

"Why should it matter? That stupid bitch was probably fucking Jett while you were waiting for her. It would explain why she blew you off." Logan said. He smirked when he saw Kendall's face darken.

"You son of a bitch." Kendall growled under his breath.

He grabbed the front of Logan's shirt and slammed him into the wall. Logan let out a small cry of pain. His eyes connected with Kendall's now almost black ones. Logan kneed Kendall in his stomach and slipped out of his grasp. Kendall keeled over, and Logan grabbed a handful of his hair to hold him in place while he smashed his knee into his face.

Kendall grabbed at Logan's knee and used it to flip him onto his back. Logan's head slammed into the ground with a loud thud. He forced his eyes open and saw Kendall looming over him, blood dripping over his lip from his nose. Logan shakily stood up, watching as Kendall stared at him. He forced a bitter chuckle.

"Come on Kendall!" He screamed. "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

Kendall suddenly snapped out of his trance. He fisted Logan's shirt again and pushed the shorter brunette into the wall again. Logan prepared himself for the punch he was awaiting, but was suddenly surprised by Kendall smashing his lips to his.

It was a rough, coppery, angry kiss that left Logan's head spinning. He completely disregarded the fact that this was his best _male_ friend he was kissing. He reached up and grabbed at Kendall's hair, tugging on the blonde locks. The blonde moaned into his mouth. Kendall pulled away, but Logan kept his hands tangled into his hair. He noticed how Kendall's green eyes were now darkened with lust.

Kendall swiped at his lip, blood smearing across his hand.

"I-I'm sorry, Logan. I have no idea why I did-" Logan cut him off with a hungry kiss.

He shoved Kendall towards the bed, straddling him once the blonde was successfully on it. He pressed his lips back to Kendall's, lust clouding his mind.

"Don't be sorry." He smirked. He rolled his hips into Kendall's, causing the blonde underneath him to release a loud moan. Kendall's hands gripped Logan's hips roughly. He stared up at the shorter brunette hungrily.

He suddenly flipped them, so now he was on top and Logan was on the bottom. He took off his shirt quickly, and began tugging at Logan's. Logan took the hint and helped Kendall remove his shirt. They shared another kiss. Kendall shoved his tongue past Logan's lips and began mapping out the smaller's mouth. Logan moaned loudly.

Kendall smirked into the kiss and began quickly unbuttoning his pants. He shoved both his jeans and boxers off with one hand while he went to work on Logan's jeans. He groaned when the brunette's jeans wouldn't go past his thighs.

"God Logan, why do you jeans have to be so fucking tight?" He growled against said boy's lips. Logan only smiled and swatted Kendall's hands away before successfully sliding off his jeans and boxers.

Kendall's eyes raked hungrily over Logan's body. He began kissing his neck and made his way down to his stomach.

"Beautiful," He muttered. Logan blushed lightly. Kendall smiled and placed another kiss to Logan's stomach before pulling away and going through the nightstand draw until her found the lube.

He squirted the lube over three of his fingers before trailing one down to Logan's hole. He kissed the inside of the brunette's thigh before sliding it in. He moaned as Logan's insides clenched around his finger. Logan let out a small yelp of pain, but forced himself to relax.

"I can't wait to fuck you." He said, his voice dripping with want. Logan moaned at the thought.

Kendall gently slid another finger in, kissing away Logan's hiss of pain. He scissored his fingers, and then added a third one when he felt Logan was ready. He crooked them upwards, seeking out the spot that would make Logan see stars. He smirked when his finger's brushed over Logan's prostate, forcing a cry of pleasure from the smaller boy.

"Ugh, Kendall. I'm ready." Logan moaned, pushing down on the blonde's fingers impatiently. Kendall smirked and pulled his fingers out, listening to Logan's whine.

He grabbed the lube container once more and poured a generous amount onto his hand. He rubbed it along his dick, hissing and bucking into his hand. He lined his up wtih Logan's entrance and looked up at him from underneath his bangs.

"Ready?" He asked. Logan nodded.

He pushed in, moaning softly as Logan's insides rubbed against his sensitive cock. Logan hissed in pain, and Kendall continued pushing in until he was buried to the hilt. He waited a few moments, allowing Logan to adjust to the intrusion.

"Move,"

Kendall smiled and pulled back a little before rolling his hips forward. Logan let out a moan. He continued this a few more times, enjoying the feeling.

"Faster," Logan demanded, pushing against Kendall's hips.

Kendall pulled back until only the tip was in before slamming in quickly. Logan moaned loudly and arched his back.

"Oh God, Kendall! Harder!"

Kendall groaned and began pushing in harder and faster. The bed was squeaking, and he briefly wondered if it would collapse beneath them. The headboard began slamming against the wall. Logan began screaming Kendall's name before wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist.

"Ugh, Kendall! More!"

Kendall grabbed one of Logan's legs and hooked it around his shoulder. He plunged in, getting another inch into the smaller boy. Logan moaned in approval Soon, Kendall was pounding roughly into his prostate.

"Kendall! Uh, right there!" He screamed. He tightened around Kendall, causing him to groan loudly.

"Fuck, Logan! So fucking tight!"

Logan began to moan uncontrollably His back arched, and suddenly he came with a scream of Kendall's name. Kendall moaned brokenly as Logan tightened even more around him before he gave in and came hard inside Logan. Using his last bit of strength, he pulled out and flopped onto the bed. Logan gasped suddenly.

"Oh shit. You just cheated on Jo." He said. Kendall shook his head.

"No, I broke up with her today." Logan's head raised off the pillow.

"Why?"

"She was cheating on me...with Jett." Logan chuckled and flopped down back onto the pillow.

"Kendall?" Said boy turned his head to look at Logan.

"Yeah?"

"What was all of this?" He asked. Kendall smiled.

"I like you, Logan." Logan's head shot up again.

"Y-You do?" He stuttered. Kendall nodded.

"I have for a while now. And before you say anything, I know you like me too." He said. Logan's eyebrows raised.

"How?" Kendall smirked.

"James and Carlos." Logan shook his head.

"I'm going to kill them." He mumbled. Kendall laughed.

"After we cuddle." He said. He looped his arm around Logan's waist and pulled him into him. Logan instantly curled up to him, and Kendall pulled the sheets over them both.

"What does this mean for us?" Logan asked quietly. Kendall smiled into Logan's hair.

"Well, I was hoping it meant that we're dating." He said. He smiled wider when he felt Logan smile against his chest.

"Is that your way of asking me out?" He asked teasingly.

"Yeah." Logan pulled away slightly and pressed his lips to Kendall.

"Well, then. I suppose I'll have to say yes." He said. Kendall grinned against Logan's lips, and the two held each other until they fell asleep.

* * *

**And...done. Hope you guys liked :) Don't be afraid to drop me a review!**


End file.
